Suspicious Behaviour
by gatehead81
Summary: Sam enters their bedroom to find Jack poking about in places he shouldn't be. But what is he looking for and what is she hiding, and what excuse will he come up with when challenged about his actions? Humour/Romance Established J/S one-shot, fluff-fic


**AN: Another snap shot into the happy married life of Jack and Sam. Enjoy :) Unedited.**

**Summary: Sam enters their bedroom to find Jack poking about in places he shouldn't be. But what is he looking for and what is she hiding and what excuse will he come up with when challenged about his actions? Humour/Romance Established J/S one-shot, fluff-fic**

* * *

><p><strong>SUSPICIOUS BEHAVIOUR<strong>

* * *

><p>He was face down draped longways across their double bad, his feet crossed behind him in the air like a child.<p>

"What are you doing?" Sam enquired from the doorway, her hands on her hips typical 'mommy style'. Quickly she removed them and altered her stance, this was her husband not her son, though sometimes she wondered.

"Hmm?" he asked obviously distracted. "Oh, ah, nothing." Jack cleared his throat and set the strange object back in the box. Quickly he twisted his upper body so he could see his wife. He knew he had not got time to put the box away. "I was just looking for something that's all."

Sam was suspicious, he was hanging over her side of the bed. "Looking for what?" she asked, her eyes narrowing as a single right hand rode out again.

"My missing sock." Jack bluffed wiggling the toes on his bare feet. That had been what he was looking for initially but curiosity had got the better of him and now it might just get him in big trouble. Sam was not to be messed with when she was pregnant and he was all too aware of that fact. Momentarily he cursed Thor for his kindness in altering their DNA so that they could live a little longer and get back the best part of the lives together that they had missed out on.

"Ri-ight." Sam scrutinised the now sedentary toes. "You mean this sock?" she said stooping to pick up the small black piece of cotton.

Jack looked at the item of clothing in her hand. "No the other one." he tried.

"That one." Sam pointed at the match of the pair that was sitting carelessly on the bed.

"Oh." said Jack, picked it up and played with it for a few moments. "Hah ha, I guess I didn't look very hard did I?" he smiled up at his wife, she was not buying it.

"Jack O'Neill if you are looking for your birthday present you can forget it. It's not there, it's not anywhere, it hasn't arrived yet!" Sam waved her hand about for emphasis and it was Jack's turn to be suspicious. "What?" she demanded.

Sam would never leave it this late to buy his present, his birthday was tomorrow. Besides he had already found it, even if he didn't know what it was. And that was a fact he did not want her to know so he dropped the subject. "Nothing." he said quickly. "Can I have my sock?"

Sam made her way over and dropped it into his lap. "So how come you were looking for it over there?" she asked, lowering herself onto the bed. She was determined not to let the subject go just yet. She needed to know if he had discovered the box she had planted in her drawer yet.

Jack paused, the sock she had given him half on. "Um, I thought maybe I had dropped it and it went under the bed."

"And what, just happened to make its way through all the crap you've got stored under there and out onto my side?"

"Original vinyl records are not crap." Jack told her hoping to deflect the conversation.

"And what about the three hundred year old National Geographics, I take it they're not crap either?" she retorted sarcastically.

"Oh and I suppose your shoe collection isn't important to you then?" Jack sniped back with a giant grin.

Sam conceded with a small pout. For a non girly-girl she did have a lot of shoes, most of them were practical but a few pairs were purely decorative and she loved them. Rather than answering him she pushed him back onto the bed and pinned him down with a kiss.

"Oh really, you want to play that game? Fine, come here you." Jack rolled them over so that she was underneath him and ran a hand along her face. "I love you." he told her as he bent down close to soundly kiss her.

Sam kissed back at her husband, feeling her passion instantly growing. They had half an hour or so, so why not. "I want you." she whispered seductively.

Jack's eyebrows flicked up 'Really!' they said and then he grinned as she nodded an affirmative. Eagerly he began exploring her neck with his lips. "Wait a minute, where's Jon?" he asked, concerned that their four year old would walk in on them.

"Next door playing 'Corner the Goa'uld' with little Rick, Jane's looking after him, we have time."

"Alrighty then!" Jack sang and gave in to his wife's will.

For a few minutes they enjoyed the simple pleasure of being with each other. Sam insisted on tugging his sock back off his foot. Jack insisted on repositioning them further up the bed. Then doing his best to keep his wife distracted he reached out and closed the still open drawer, he would put the lid back on the box later.

Sam heard the click of the catch and knew that he had discovered the decoy gift she had planted there. Happy that her surprise would remain a surprise she quickly lost herself in the arms of her husband and pulled him down with her so that they could both enjoy one of the more important aspect of their marital bliss.

END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: He, he. Jack and Sam eh? What fun they have! I wonder what she actually got him?<strong>


End file.
